The instant invention provides the mixtures of hydroxybornyloxybutanes defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein in each of the compounds of the mixture one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is methyl and the other of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is hydrogen.
Inexpensive woody, cedarwood, incense-like and patchouli-like aromas with incense topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, perfumed polymers, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and the like are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,225 (Kane) issued on Nov. 21, 1967 (Class 568, Subclass 665) discloses the cedarwood aroma of the compound having the structure: ##STR3## commercially available under the name "Arbinol". The compound having the structure: ##STR4## has aroma qualities different in kind and has a substantivity and strength substantially less than the mixture of hydroxybornyloxybutanes of our invention.